Pokémon Rumble Blast
|release-date-north-america = October 24, 2011 |release-date-europe = December 2, 2011 |release-date-australia = N/A |release-date-korea = N/A |platform = Nintendo 3DS }}Pokémon Rumble Blast (Japanese: 乱戦！ポケモンスクランブル Super Pokémon Scramble), Super Pokémon Rumble in Europe, is an upcoming 3DS video game. Pokémon Rumble Blast is the sequel to Pokémon Rumble, a WiiWare game released in 2009 and is set to be released in Japan on July 28, 2011. This game seems to take place in the "Toy World", rather than in "The Main Terminal". Plot The "Drops of Light", which allow all Pokémon in the Toy World to battle, are starting to disappear. It is up to the player to venture through the Toy World to collect all of the Drops of Light in order to ensure that all Pokémon can battle as they please. The starter Pokémon of this game is a very weak Pikachu. Each area is accessed via gates in the overworld. To get to each area, the player will have to complete specific challenges such as collecting certain Pokémon or completing Battle Royales. Your task in the story is to stop Cobalion and his minions and save the Toy World. In this game, there are five worlds with many different missions to help the player collect all 646 Pokemon. Game Modes This mode features different game mode, such as the Battle Royale, just like the original Pokémon Rumble. However, Pokémon Rumble Blast features some brand new modes that the player can partake to collect and battle new Pokémon. The returning game modes are the Battle Royale and the Standard Adventure Mode(which is also co-op accessible). The new game modes follow: Pokemon Collection Battle This mode features the player battling each of the Pokémon toys that they have collected while progressing through a stage. If the player manages to defeat each of their Pokémon, they will gain access to a new place where they can collect more powerful Pokémon. Charge Battle This mode puts the player in control of a Pokémon army consisting of their Pokémon Toys. With that army, the player must venture through a stage, overpowering other Pokémon Armies in their way. The player is also able to recruit new Pokémon on the way. The team of Pokémon is based upon the strength of the lead Pokémon and is controlled by repeatedly taping the a button or by rotating the circle pad. Street Pass Mode This game mode utilities the Nintendo 3DS's Street Pass Feature. It allows the player to connect with a friend and compete in a boss battle with one of their chosen Pokémon. If the player wins, they will earn a prize and that prize is a pokemon. Team Battle The Team Battle mode has the player controlling all three of their selected Pokémon. The lead Pokémon is controlled by the player and the other two are controlled by an AI. The three Pokémon are able to stack on top of each other like a tower when High Tension Mode is activated. This heal the Pokémon's hit points and makes them stronger as a whole. Passwords Pokémon obtainable by password are also returning for Pokémon Rumble Blast. These are the Pokémon obtainable so far in each country: Japan Password Gift Strength Ability? Alternate Colour Attack 1 Attack 2 Obtained at Release Level Found In. Japanese Passwords 5155-4087 Tornadus 934 No No Hurricane - CoroCoro August Edition 15/07/2011 3-2 Volcano Foot 8590-9413 Snivy 566 Yes Grass Up No Leaf Tornado - Pokémon Fan Magazine 15/07/2011 2-3 Leisure Waterside 9616-8485 Gallade 1355 Yes Dual Wield No Fury Cutter Night Slash Famitsu Magazine 21/07/2011 4-2 Evergreen Valley 1432-2751 Oshawott 651+ Yes PokéSmash No Razor Shell - Pokémon Smash 31/07/2011 2-4 Shining Waterside 0120-8652 Zoroark 1172+ Yes PokéSmash No Foul Play - Pokémon Smash 31/07/2011 4-1 Frozen Plains 2751-4887 Thundurus 1086 No No Thunder - CoroCoro September Edition 11/08/2011 3-3 Fireblow Mountain 1906-5834 Tepig 480 Yes Fire Up No Flame Charge - Pre-Order Bonus 11/08/2011 2-2 Fog Waterside 7267-3443 Victini 444 No No V-Create - Pre-Order Bonus 11/08/2011 2-1 Sunshade Waterside 6715-6555 Pikachu 812 Yes Electric Up No Volt Tackle - Pre-Order Bonus 11/08/2011 3-2 Volcano Foot 7415-3319 Groudon 2184 No No Earthquake - Pre-Order Bonus 11/08/2011 1-4 Warrior Square 9752-8353 Dialga 2192+ No No Iron Tail -- Pokémon Rumble Blast Strategy Guide 12/08/2011 3-3 Fireblow Mountain 7442-3671 Gliscor 1487 Yes Excellence No X-Scissor - V-Jump October 2011 Issue 20/08/2011 4-3 Sunlight Beach 3654-9185 Unfezant Female 2145 Yes High Speed No Air Slash - Nintendo Dream October 2011 Issue 20/08/2011 2-2 Fog Waterside 4000-2108 Stunfisk 2083 Yes Bound No Mud Shot - CoroCoro Kids October 2011 Issue 20/08/2011 2-3 Leisure Waterside 1562-5492 Eelektross 2135 Yes Reckless No Crunch - Dengeki Nintendo October 2011 Issue 20/08/2011 3-2 Volcano Foot 6067-1831 Garchomp 2138 Yes SuperStar No Dragon Claw - Famitsu DS+Wii October 2011 Issue 20/08/2011 3-1 Desolated Plains 7322-0927 Articuno 2144 No No Ice Beam - Pokémon Centres in Japan 20/08/2011 4-1 Frozen Plains 3060-1785 Zapdos 2181 No No Discharge - Pokémon Centres in Japan 20/08/2011 4-2 Evergreen Valley 6301-6557 Moltres 2155 No No Flamethrower - Pokémon Centres in Japan 20/08/2011 4-3 Sunlight Beach 6079-2900 Lugia 2225 No No Aeroblast - Pokémon Daisuki Club 26/08/2011 2-4 Shining Waterside 1975-5256 Audino 2102 Yes Mood Maker No Secret Power - CoroCoro Special October 2011 Issue 30/08/2011 2-1 Sunshade Waterside 3791-0580 Serperior 2094 Yes Grass Up + No Leaf Blade - Pokémon Centres 15/10/2011 1-1 Field of Journey Gallery Pokémon Rumble Blast English Logo.png|English Logo Super Pokémon Scramble Japanese Logo.png|Pokémon Rumble Blast's Japanese logo Super Pokémon Rumble.png|European Logo Super Pokémon Scramble Japanese Boxart.png|Japanese Boxart Super Pokémon Scramble Gameplay 1.jpg|In-game image Super Pokémon Scramble Gameplay 2.png|In-game image thumb|300px|right|1st Trailer Trivia *This game seems to feature Pokémon off all five generations, unlike Pokémon Rumble. *This will be the first Pokémon game, not downloadable via E-Shop, to be released for the 3DS. External links *Section on Pokémon Japanese website *Section on Pokémon English website